Colours Of Blood
by ShadowCasper
Summary: Hinata only wanted to do her duty and make her father proud, even if it meant marrying a man she had never met, Uchiha Itachi. He however wasn’t her only worry, there were hunters on the loose and they, the vampires, were the main prey. ItaHinaSasu


Colours of Blood! 

Pairings – Itachi X Hinata X Sasuke, Triangle.  
Others will also appear but this is the main one.

Chapter one! 

Of allies and enemies!

Hinata ran, fast and graceful over the rooftops of the outer buildings in her kingdom, her dark hair flying out behind her in violet waves as did her scarlet clock. She was late, later then anyone with her speed should have been. It was just after midnight and Hinata was currently supposed to be at a royal meeting with her family, and she was _late, _not exactly a good example for the future queen. It wasn't that she was forgetful, no in fact she had been very ready for the meeting this morning, it was just Hinata had gotten very side tracked during her walk in the forest, as it was just so beautiful.

She stopped abruptly in front of the large metal door of the throne room. Hinata could smell the rest of her family just behind the doors and gulped nervously before raising her hand and rapping at the door lightly. There was a deep '_come in'_ and Hinata pushed on the door. It was a heavy door but with her strength it felt like nothing.

The royal throne room was always a room Hinata admired, it wasn't too large like many of the other rooms that dwelled within this castle but was rather middle sized, with high walls and large colourful windows. There were drapes of many different colours hanging from the ceiling, all of which were pulled back to revel the shining half moon.

Many chair's occupied this room, all but two of which were taken, one was Hinata's own the other had belonged to her mother, the most beautiful and gentle vampire in existence. She had, however, passed away shortly after Hanabi's, Hinata's younger sister's, birth.

She walked partway into the room before bowing her head, "I apologize for my tardiness and it was very rude of me to keep you waiting." Hinata spoke in the steadiest voice she could muster, it was hard for her begin the centre of her families attention, especially when it was not for a good reason.

"Hinata sit down; do not make us wait any longer." His voice was sharp and Hinata quickly hurried to obey his commands.

Taking her seat, Hinata finally raised her eyes and looked into those of her fathers, Hyuga Hiashi, the head vampire of the Hyuga clan and the King of all Konohagakure, was without a doubt the scariest man Hinata had ever met. His eyes were cold as they looked at her, his whole face had his usually passive mask, but Hinata could feel the disappointment flowing from him. Not only was he the strongest and fastest vampire of their land, he was also the toughest trainer and the most critique person in existence.

It had not always been that way however. Hinata remembered a faint memory of her father's kind and gentle smile. However that was long before he'd lost his 'mate', Hinata's mother.

"Now that you're here Hinata, we can finally get down to business, the reason that I called you all here is simple. It seems as if there are some 'Hunters' who have lately been getting out of control and are now posing quite a large threat." Hiashi voice practically spat the word Hunters and Hinata knew why, the mere word brought a shiver down her spine.

'Hunters' were groups of many different beings, mostly humans or 'Light leaches' as known to vampires, but with some supernatural beings as well, ones that had been either outcast or exiled from their homes or ones that had been corrupted by the teachings of Hunters. It was a Hunters soul duty to bring down every supernatural being they could.

Normally they did not cause much of a disruption, since they were small groups which were taken care of easily by stronger clans. This group however seemed to be a lot smatter and devious then most, they travelled without leaving much of a trail and while they seemed to be only a small group, their members were strong and lethal.

"Alliances' between the main countries as a whole are starting to tear and countries are going and forming smaller bounds," Hiashi gave a exasperated sigh, "this is of course playing right into the hunters plans, however I fear if we do not act soon it may be too late and we'll find ourselves alone."

"Impossible," Hinata's grandfather, the oldest living vampire in existence, piped up, "surely you are not purposing Suna would abandon us."

"Of course not, Suna is loyal beyond belief to us, just as we are to them, they are however very far away and if we call upon them it may be awhile before they respond." He paused, rubbing his hands over his eyes before continuing. "No, what I worry of is that we don't have many strong connections to those of our surrounding lands, as well as no real vampire allies."

"And whose fault is that?" It was Hiashi cousin that spoke up this time, and Hinata could see her father tense slightly, the pair of them had never got along.

"The past is of no importance to this meeting."

Hinata didn't know what this 'past' was her father spoke of, but knew it was a taboo subject, one that rarely came up.

"I have already made plans to have Hanabi and Neji travel to most of the surround lands to try and strengthen bonds and form friendships, other than that I am still unsure of how to win over some clans, the giants for example with be particularly difficult. I have nevertheless solved our vampire clan problem."

Hiashi, who had been looking around at the other family members now paused and turned his gaze back onto her and Hinata felt dread creep up her spine. She knew she wasn't going to like what was going to come out of her father's mouth.

"I have already had a series of meetings with the royal king Uchiha Fagaku of Akatsuki," the room stilled at his words, Akatsuki was the single country that could rival Konohagakure in power, despite the former being far older. The countries had never got along, there were many books and paintings of past battles they had had. But that wasn't all that made Akatsuki feared. It was the sheer deadly and dangerous power they had, even thought they were a county a fifth the size of Konoha.

"Fagaku-dono also believes that this group of hunters may cause somewhat of a threat and has agreed to push past differences aside and band as one to eliminate them."

"Surely he is lying," it was Neji who spoke this time, startling Hinata a fraction. "You can not believe an Uchiha simply by word, he will betray the trust we put in him."

"I am not a fool Neji; I know that in the land of Akatsuki there are many that do not follow our traditional ways, most of all Uchiha's. Beside despite the fact that we are Hyuga's, the oldest living vampire clan, and thus do never speak a lie; he also has little faith in my words. So we came to an agreement, one neither of us nor all of our kinsmen would be able to break."

"What is it?" Many on the men asked, and Hinata felt her dread boil again, her father was looking at her with steady eyes that Hinata could not read.

"We will marry off our eldest children."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**ShadowCasper** – So this is the first chapter of a new story, and yes I know Vampire storys are done a lot now, but oh well. It's a little short but hopefully they get longer, any way hoped you like.


End file.
